


Being a bait

by the_darkest_soul



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: AU, Episode: s06e09 Memory Found, First Kiss, Gay, LIam's POV, M/M, Thiam, elevator scene, love confetion, that's what should've happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 13:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10663911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_darkest_soul/pseuds/the_darkest_soul
Summary: Alternative version of the episode "Memory Found"





	Being a bait

After I saved Theo he dragged me into the elevator I was really surprised.  
-What happened to "I'm not gonna help you or save you" thing?- I asked still breathing heavily because of the fight.  
-I changed my mind.- he looked at me with a usual smirk on his face as he pushed the emergency button on the metallic wall.  
-What are you doing?  
-Being a bait.- he said when the doors started to open.  
I was fast enough to push the closing button.  
-Are you crazy?!- I shouted as I stood between him and the only way out.  
-We're not gonna make it together Liam and you know it.  
-But I'm not going to let you go there. You helped me and probably saved my life..  
-You saved mine first so..?  
-You wouldn't do that if you didn't care besides you won't help me by being dead.  
I looked him in the eyes and saw something new. Hope mixed with fear.  
-You know it's the only way.  
We heard the Ghost Riders approaching.  
-Damn it.- that was a moment when I stopped thinking straight and realized I don't want him to disappear.  
Before I knew what's happening my heart stopped as I connected our lips. He wasn't responding at first but then I felt him kissing back.  
-Just be careful..- I whispered.  
We were still touching foreheads.  
-I will.- he smiled touching my cheek with his right hand.-Don't forget me..  
-I won't.- I smiled back.  
He kissed me again.  
-Good luck.- he said before opening the doors.  
As they closed again I heard a shot. Single tear fell from my eye. I have to save them. I have to keep Ghost Riders away from Scott. For Stiles, for everyone.... for Theo.


End file.
